the_sakhalinskfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergey II of the Sakhalinsk Empire
Sergey II (Russian Cyrillic: Сергеы II); 1 January 2000 - 20 August 2026, also known as Sergey I in Duchesteved, was the second Tsar of the Sakhalinsk Empire (along with numerous other titles), ruling from his father's death on 20 June 2024 to his own death on 20 August 2026. His reign saw the democratisation, diplomatic expansion, and overall prosperity of the Empire. His re-enactment of the First Powers of the Parliament Act and his agreement to the Second Powers of the Parliament Act led to the true leader of the Empire being democratically elected; this is the main reason he is considered to be one of the most popular Tsars of the Empire. Also, his knowledge of the diplomatic situation made him an unofficial Minister of Foreign Affairs; this led to the Sakhalinsk Empire expanding diplomatically. He met his untimely end in the 2026 Sapporo Bombings caused by The Blackout Operatives. Early Life Not much is known about Sergey II's early life; his personal records are stored in the Imperial Palace in the capital Tokyo. He was born on the 1st of January 2000 to Sergey Pavlovich Shigayev (later Sergey I) and Chazova Mikhailovna Shigayev (later Chazova Shigayev, the first Prime Minister of the Sakhalinsk Empire). Being a bright boy, his grades were good and he was able to get a scholarship in a university in Seoul;he chose Political Science as his field of study. He graduated on March 25, 2021, when he was already Tsesarevich. Tsesarevich Upon the Collapse of the Martiguesian Empire, Sergey I took advantage of his affluence and took control of Sakhalin Island, Japan, Kamchatka, and Chukotka, thus starting the Sakhalinsk Empire. He was coronated as Tsar some time in February of 2018; at the same time, Sergey II was instituted as Tsesarevich or Heir Apparent. Despite his increased role, he continued his studies, and as stated above he graduated in 2021. Emperorship in the Manchu States During the First Great Eastern War in 2018, Sergey II studied Chinese (as well as Korean and Japanese) while in Seoul studying. After the victory, which was ratified in the Treaty of Addis Ababa, he was installed Emperor of the newly-created puppet state of the Manchu States. He was not very popular among the citizens, resorting to his ministers' advice and his studies in Political Science to run the country, but after his reforms (the Tianjin Reforms) his popularity increased and soon he was forced to stay in the country due to his citizens' love for him. Marriage to Muinepe I Shortly after the end of the First Great Eastern War, his father made him marry Muinepe I of West Papua New Guinea in order to possibly control the nation in a personal union; however, this created conflicts, and in the Treaty of Jayapura Muinepe I was forced to revoke all her claims on the throne of West Papua New Guinea. With her he had four children: *Tsesarevich Sergey III *Tsarevich Wilhelm I *Tsarevich Eduard I *Tsarevna Anastasia Governorship of Sulawesi By 2023, just before his sister Tsarevna Svetlana's engagement to then-Prince Jones I of South Caleblan, he was elected permanent Governor of Sulawesi with Jackson Lenny as his Vice-Governor as part of the Treaty of Manado. Already being the Emperor of the Manchu States, most of the administrative tasks were handled by Lenny; however, he had no desire to resign. Sakhalinsk Civil War During the Sakhalinsk Civil War, despite being libertarian and democratic, he supported his father and sent troops across the Korean Strait to aid in defeating the Parliamentarians in Kyushu, making him an important player in the Kyushuan Theatre of the war. King of Duchesteved After their independence, the nation of Duchesteved had no ruler; since there was no major movement for a republic, they settled to be a monarchy and they chose Sergey II to be their king. Again, being the Emperor of the Manchu States, he could not administrate the territory directly and used ministers to rule the nation. Tsar After his father's death on 20 June 2024, Tsesarevich Sergey II was coronated as Tsar Sergey II. Reinstation of the First Powers of Parliament Act In a move which many Royalists considered to be contradictory and what made the Civil War "bittersweet", Tsar Sergey II agreed to reinstate the First Powers of the Parliament Act, saying that "it is of the will of the people to choose their own leader." Other than the aforementioned extreme Royalists, most people were satisfied with the decision. Category:Tsars of the Sakhalinsk Empire Category:Emperors of the Manchu States Category:Governors of Sulawesi Category:Members of the Shigayev dynasty (Sergeyan branch) Category:Royalty